


Flirting 101

by Givewinwinlines



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givewinwinlines/pseuds/Givewinwinlines
Summary: As the new handsome transfer student from China asks Jeno out, he needs help in one certain department.Jaemin is willing to help, but things take a wrong turn as their flirting lessons become a weekly thing.





	Flirting 101

Jeno was one special egg, he recalled his father telling him in a hot summer day, little-four-year old-Jeno's mind having difficulties figuring out what he meant.  
Did he really look like an egg? Cause he sure thought he was just a boy, but then his father set him down on one of the benches at the far corner of the park, smiling brighter than the sun and explaining: "You see, Jeno, only once you crack the egg can you actually make something out of it. I feel the same way sometimes. Sometimes I just want to understand what's inside your mind,"  
"But dad, you’re not gonna crack me?" the panic crawled up his body, staring wide-eyed at his still smiling father, explaining to Jeno that no, he was not going to crack the boy.

But as Jeno sat in his small porch at their moderately small apartment with a pair of eyes glued to his back, he felt nothing but exposed.

"Jeno!" the voice came behind him and then a hand grasping his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

"Oh hi dad didn't see you." the boy mumbled as he pulled out his earphones, shaken from the audio book he was engrossed in.

"What is-" silence "this?" and finally Jeno noticed the thin paper held between his fingers, the letter B scattered all over in red. He choked up, staring down at the floor, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He has studied for that exam for what seemed like an eternity, has spent hours on hours drinking too much coffee and energy drinks and staring at that goddamn textbook which he grew to loath so much.

"I'm so sorry," was all he had to say, the shame creeping up his throat.

"I'll give it up to you this time, but you better try harder next time." he nodded and eventually got back to his previous position, his father's footsteps barely noticeable in the background and then disappearing.

 

~

 

The morning air felt good to Jeno's lungs, walking in a moderate pace towards his class.

"Hey Jeno!" the voice came from behind him and he turned around to meet his friend, Chenle who was wearing a huge smile and carrying so many textbooks Jeno feared he might lose balance.

"Need help? That's a lot of books, don’t you have only one class today..." Chenle passed a few books over to him and for once Jeno regretted neglecting the gym, his arm strength failing him but somehow being able to balance the weight between the both of his hands.

"Finals coming up, oh I heard about what happened yesterday. I honestly thought I wouldn't get to see you today."

"You're not being over-dramatic, like, at all."

"Am not." and they just laughed, entering the main building and greeted by the cold halls and a couple hundred stares.

“Did you hear about that new kid, Lee Han? I heard he’s a transfer student from China! Maybe I can talk to him,” they have almost reached the end of the long corridor, the hallways growing slowly quiter and quiter as they entered the classroom, greeted by the stern look of their teacher. They were in fact, very late.

“Sorry for being late, Gook-Nim.” The old man stood there with his eyes sharper than an eagle and his hands propped by his sides, finally letting them sit, taking out their textbooks as Gook started calling names.

“I have some news for you. A new transfer student from China has arrived!” and just like a miracle there were three knock on the door and then it bursting open, the most beautiful angel to be seen on earth standing there, Jeno feeling Chenle’s elbow nudging at him but not minding cause damn did he want to look at him forever. His roots were still quite black, contrasting his bleached-strawberry blond hair and he wore a leather jacket and black skinny jeans, one hand lazily in a back pocket.

“Lee Han? Come in,” and so he did, walking in such elegancy Jeno could mistake him for dancing, his shiny black shoes knocking against the marble floor. He sat down, approximately one meter away from Jeno and slumped in his chair, the lesson eventually starting.

 

 

“You were totally staring at that Lee Han kid!” Chenle said as they finished their lesson, Jeno’s face a bright shade of red.

“Did not!” but he was pretty sure he did, and pretty obviously and so all he could do was shut his mouth and listen to Chenle’s rant about how even though was just a nerd, and he indeed was, he needed to do something soon or else he’ll end up like his aunt, lonely with her ten cats and Jeno honestly didn’t mind. He liked cats.

“Jeno! Are you listening?” he smiled and mouthed a small ‘yes’, pretty sure Chenle didn’t buy it but they just continued to walk, stopping at the crowded lunch hall. The food was as usual… not very promising but they collected a few chicken nuggets and a ridiculous amount of ketchup, sitting at the usual table they sat in only to find out it was taken.

“Lee Han, right? You’re the new student. I’m Zhong Chenle. Or just Chenle.”  
“No way! Are you also Chinese?” the boy responded in broken Korean and then the both of them got lost into a jumble of unfamiliar words, Jeno staring at Han who was sitting right across him, suddenly meeting his gaze.

“This is my friend, Jeno. He can’t exactly speak Chinese. I tried teaching him but it honestly didn’t go well…” Han laughed and Jeno felt his heart flutter, his dimpled smile ever-so-charming.

“Nice to meet you,” he said and offered his hand, Jeno shaking it hesitantly.

“Jeno, which class do you have now?”

“PE.”

“Oh I have that too! Let’s go together,” Han suddenly announced, practically grabbing Jeno and Chenle simply waving at them, winking at Jeno who was already halfway across the big lunch hall. They simply walked in silence, Jeno occasionally pointing at important places such as the library, their home-room and then finally reaching the gym, and just before the entering the changing room Han turned to face Jeno, asking: “Hey are you free this weekend?”  
Jeno was left speechless, the whole situation way too surreal. No, maybe it was just a friendly thing. Maybe he was overthinking things.

“Su-sure,” he said and Han broke into that huge smile.

 

The lesson went painfully slow, Jeno trying very hard not to stare at the outlines of his triceps popping or the way his hair swept in the air as he ran across the squeaky gym floor.

Thank god, it finally ended.

 

 

~

 

“So you’re telling me I’m away for one day and you’re already going wild?” Chenle couldn’t keep himself from laughing, no- hysterically so, almost falling off his chair which he was swinging on.

“Wild? I’m not an animal. And no, nothing happened. He just asked me to go out as… Friends.” And Chenle was chuckling again, his voice a little more choked up this time and Jaemin just smiling at Jeno with certain playfulness to it.

“Anyways, is he cute?” Jaemin’s voice had an edge to it but he kept his face still, lightly nudging Jeno’s shoulder.

“He’s ok,” Jeno broke into a pout, pretending to be doing his homework but the both of his friends catching onto his act.

“Jeno has a crush! Jeno has a crush!” if he could, Jeno would be very happy to burry himself underground, but that didn’t seem to be an option so all he could do was hide his brightly flushed face until the lessons finally started.

 

“Hey Jaemin!” Jeno said as they packed their stuff, the classroom already empty. Jaemin nodded and turned to look at Jeno, a grin creeping onto his lips. He contemplated this throughout the whole lesson. He knew Jaemin was quite, well, popular and he was the definition of a loner. So he thought, maybe he could take use of that- it sure could not hurt especially with a friend like Jaemin.

“I thought, maybe you could like teach me how to uhm, flirt.” It came out more as a statement and less of a question but Jaemin simply sat on one of the opposite desks, staying silent for a few moments.

“Sure,” was all he said, keeping his eye contact longer than usual, the urge to look away attacking Jeno.

“What was that for?”

“You said you wanted me to teach you, so I did. Lesson one: eye contact.” Jeno tried to shrug it off the fact that his heart was beating just a little faster and his face felt hotter than the heat could excuse, Jaemin suddenly leaning a bit closer so their legs brush against each other.

“Lesson two: physical contact,” he said it so easily, like it wasn’t a big deal and his hand wasn’t propped on the desk right beside Jaemin, Jeno sensing the scent of his cologne.

“Lesson three: physical proximity,” and he was so close, Jeno feeling his minty breath against his and their eyes interlocking in one long gaze, the urge to close the distance between them stronger than ever. But it ended as soon as it started, Jaemin pulling back leaving Jeno breathless and staring.

 

“And the final lesson: always keep them guessing.”


End file.
